Es amor
by AnGeLuSyCaIm
Summary: Mi pequeño capricho de mezclar spamano, humor ? , leves palabrotas, Dios, y amor entre chicos vs repulsión de la iglesia.


Antes que nada, quiero decir que abajo del todo de mi canal he puesto información sobre mi otra historia que tengo pendiente de actualizar (y que tardará por culpa de cierta persona ¬¬). En fin, prefiero olvidarme de ese tema ahora.

A lo que iba. ¿Habéis estado haciendo vuestras cosas tan tranquilos hasta que de repente te entran ganas de hacer algo y no puedes quitártelo de la cabeza hasta que lo haces? Pues eso es lo que me pasó a mí. Me entró el antojo de escribir un spamano y no podía estar tranquila hasta escribirlo. XD

Advertencias: esto … supongo que el leguaje de Romano no es muy fino. También hay un poco de homofóbia (no se preocupen xD el fic es yaoi y spamano 100%. Además, yo al yaoi lo pondría en un altar)

* * *

_**ES AMOR**_

**POV Romano**

El mundo se va a acabar.

Falta muy poco.

No hay vuelta atrás. La humanidad perecerá para siempre.

¿Y cual será la máxima causa de tal catástrofe?

¿Una guerra?

¿contaminación?

¿Un meteorito que caerá en la puta Tierra y nos aplastará a todos?

NO

El mundo se acabará por una invasión …

… _¡__La invasión gay, joder__! _

¡El de los gatos (Grecia) x el friki del anime/manga (Japón). El tipo de genero indefinido (China) x "_no te acerques a ese ser si no quieres morir_" (Rusia). El cejudo del té (UK) x "_I love McDonald_" (USA). Macho patatas (Alemania) x mi tonto hermano (Su tonto hermano), y un jodido largo etcétera lleno de mariconadas, vestiditos rosas, corazoncitos, flores, brillitos, y mierdas!

¡Todos gays! ¡TODOS! ¡ Todos los jodidos malditos países del mundo haciendo cosas gays! ¡Maldición! Y para colmo, las babas que suelta Hungría cada vez que los ve van a inundar el planeta.

Primero la invasión, luego un tsunami de babas que arrasará la Tierra, después se derretirán los polos, el planeta perderá su orbita y nos estrellaremos contra el sol cantando un himno al dia del orgullo gay. ¿Ves? Todo encaja. Estamos acabados. Ni al 2012 conseguiremos llegar.

¿Cómo coño hemos llegado a esto de todas formas?

Me pregunto como la gente puede vivir en paz sabiendo que la personificación de su país está follan** a otro jodido país, que encima es hombre. ¡Y para colmo, algunas ciudadanas se babosearían solo con la idea!

Si esto sigue así, con tanta gente saliendo del armario, el _otro barrio _va a quedar sobrepoblado. Quedará tan lleno de gente que no podran moverse libremente y estaran todos aplastados, bien pegaditos unos de otros como sardinas en lata (¿Que te apuestas a que a más de uno le daría _gustirrinin_ esa situación?)

Dime como seguirá adelante la humanidad si todo el mundo toma el ejemplo de su país y se pasa al _lado oscuro_. ¿Como? ¡Joder!

¿Cómo subirá la natalidad?

¿Harán que los hombres puedan quedar embarazados? ¿Y por donde diablos sale el niño? ¿Por cesárea? ¿¡Por el pene! ? _¿¡ por el culo ! ? ¡DIOS!_

_¡DIOS, DIOS, DIOS! _

_¡DIOS! ¡Fulmíname! ¡Quita de mi mente estas terribles imágenes! !_

¿Pues sabes que? ¡Que todos arderán en el infierno!

Y …

Y … y …¡ y yo también, maldita sea!

Yo también he pecado.

¡Y todo es por su culpa!

Que alguien me diga de donde saco el valor para mirar a Ciudad del Vaticano a la cara, o entrar en una iglesia, ahora que estoy totalmente seguro de lo que siento. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estoy enamorado de un hombre!

Y Dios sabe que hice de todo para no caer en la tentación. Intenté ignorar mis sentimientos, intenté inútilmente no pensar en ello, intenté olvidarme de él y ligarme a cualquier chica que pasara por mi camino (y a un travestí loco … ¡pero juro que no lo sabía, maldita sea! ¡Si llego a saber que era un tio me hecho a correr!¡O me siento en el suelo … … para que mi culo no este desprotegido!)

Al final, ninguna chica con la que intenté coquetear me soportó más de una hora. Sé que no duro mucho siendo amable, pero me había esforzado esta vez, e incluso me disculpe con una de las chicas por mi comportamiento y le regale flores (y ella, muy amablemente, me regaló dos hostias gigantes como catedrales … y bien que dolieron).

Pero bueno, no me importa. De todas formas ninguna me ayudaba a olvidar por completo al bastardo causante de mi tormento, así que … ¡que les den, antipáticas!

En fin … seguro se preguntaran sobre quien es el chico que robó mi corazón … (pero que gay me ha quedado eso, mierda.). Bueno, su nombre empieza por "Anto" y termina en "nio". Siento comunicarte que si aun no te has dado cuenta de quien se trata eres mucho más tonto que mi hermano. Jódete, eso te pasa por comer tantas patatas y tantas salchichas de mier**

Créanme, no fue nada fácil notificar mis sentimientos por el bastardo del tomate, pero llego un momento en que ya no lo podía negar.

Pero lo peor no es ser católico y descubrir que amas a un hombre. Lo peor es amar a un hombre, siendo un chico católico, y que esa persona que quieres no sea capaz de notificar tus malditos sentimientos. Y yo no se los podía decir directamente porque … p-porque …

… p-porque …

¡Porque NO, maldita sea! ¡No puedo! Y mira que le había lanzado indirectas, con unos cuantos insultos y algo de mala hostia para disimular un poco, pero nada.

Yo ya estaba desesperado.

Y entonces, paso eso ...

Lo que paso fue lo siguiente, y por esto arderé en el infierno, que debe estar lleno de gays por todos lados según los cristianos. ¿Por qué mi religión no puede ser más tolerante?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Habíamos quedado en ver una película en su casa. El seguía con su típica actitud, sus múltiples _"Mi lindo y dulce Romanito~~", _y su empalagosa forma de ser, tratándome como si tuviera cinco años, joder.

Después de una breve charla, nos pusimos a ver la película, hasta que él habló y la interrumpió.

- Romano … el rulito no me deja ver bien. - dijo el español señalando a mi rizo especial, el único que sobresale de forma rebelde, y que en ese momento se interpuso en el campo de visión del español.

- ¿Por qué te sientas tan cerca, maldita sea? Si te sientas tan pegado a mí y te pones justo al lado en donde está mi rizo, obvio que no veras bien. - contesté mientras me apartaba para que él pudiera ver mejor, aunque tuviera que disimular el estúpido sentimiento de desilusión que sentí por tener que separarme de él. Su cuerpo estaba calentito y se sentía tan bien cerca d- … ¡basta! ¡parezco una puta colegiala enamorada! ¡maldición!

Seguí viendo la película poniendo en ella toda mi concentración para no tener que pensar en nada referente a Antonio, pero la sensación de ser observado me hizo girar mi rostro hacía él. Me miraba fijamente, o más bien dicho, miraba a mi pelo fijamente. Ya estaba a punto de protestarle cuando, de repente, él alzó su mano hacía mi pelo y agarró mi rizo.

Enseguida, pegué el grito más fuerte de mi vida. Un grito extremadamente masculino y viril ... porque yo rebozo masculinidad por todos los poros de mi piel. Intenté apartarle, pero él me agarró las muñecas con su otra mano libre (¡bastardo atrevido!). Después, inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante, pegándose al mió.

Yo me hice hacia atrás para alejarme de él, quedando acostado en el sillón con el bastardo español encima. Aprovechando mi posición, Antonio colocó mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza y las mantuvo ahí bien sujetas con una mano.

_¡Que vergüenza!_ ¿Qué diablos pretende?

¿En serio se tiró encima mió? _(¡Encima mio, JODER!) ¿Qué coño está pasando aquí? ¿¡Está en celo o algo! ?_

Si está en celo quizás podría dejarme violar a gusto y … ¿_¡__Que mierda estoy pensando__! ?_

- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo! ?

- Este rizo es muy raro, Romano. ¡Algo te pasa cuando te lo toco! ¿Es algo malo, verdad? ¿Te duele?

- ¡Que no me pasa nada! ¡Suéltame! - le protesté totalmente sonrojado. Ni loco le iba a decir que era u-una … ¡una puta zona erógeno! Antes que confesarle algo así , me subiría a la torre de Pisa y me tiraría de cabeza.

Le grité ("masculinamente") que me soltara, pero él no hizo ni caso. Empezó a toquetear el rulo y lo atrapó entre sus dedos, tirando de él levemente. Una oleada de placer invadió mi cuerpo con más intensidad que nunca y me hizo estremecerme. Mi rostro no tardó en teñirse de rojo y cerré mis ojos fuerte al sentir su cuerpo pegado a mi y su dedo índice enrollando el rizo alrededor de él. Eso era demasiado para mí.

- Nunca quieres decirme que es lo que te pasa cuando lo tocó. ¡Está vez lo descubriré!

- ¡Y una mierd-! … Aah - me mordí la lengua tratando de disimular un gemido ahogado. El pánico me invadió y forcejeé todo cuanto pude … lo que solo provocó fricción entre nuestros cuerpo. Si es que soy un genio …

Empezó a tirar mas fuerte del rizo … y fue justo en ese momento en el que mis pensamientos empezaron a ser incoherentes.

El calor que irradiaba de nuestros cuerpos, sus ojos fijos en mí, gemidos luchando por escapar de mi garganta, mi respiración acelerándose, la expresión de la lujuria empezando a aparecer en mi rostro sonrojado …

Un nivel de placer jamás experimentado.

Nadie me había hecho sentir así, pero yo no debía caer ante esta sensación. Tenía que luchar porque ... p-porque … ¡Porque yo que sé! ¡Eso es lo que siempre se hace!

- Ah, no … S-suéltame … s-suelta … ¡p-por f-favor! - le grité entrecortadamente y forcejeé.

Me odie a mi mismo por tartamudear. Y más aun me odié al darme cuenta de que esas palabras eran pura mentira. No quería parar.

¡Aunque da igual lo que quiera, porque él no me hace ni caso, el muy hijo de su [censurado]! ¡Se lo estaba pidiendo por favor y nada! Parecía que estaba en otro mundo. Solo me miraba, curioso y confundido ante mis reacciones, a la vez que su mirada iba cambiando lentamente a … a algo distinto.

Sus mejillas también empezaron a sonrojarse visiblemente. Mi corazón dio un vuelco ante la visión y en un momento de descuido, de mis labios escapó un vergonzoso gemido lleno de placer.

Instantáneamente, él dejó de mirarme raro y soltó el rizo, adoptando una expresión de sorpresa, pero manteniendo aún el agarre de mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza con la otra mano. Junté mis labios, acallando dicho gemido, pero obviamente era demasiado tarde. Él lo había oído y yo me moría de vergüenza.

Luego, todo quedo en silencio. Un largo e incomodo silencio. Ambos mirándonos fijamente.

- ¿R-romano?

Cerré fuerte mis ojos y giré mi cara hacia otro lado ante su voz, que parecía pedirme una explicación con tan solo mencionar mi nombre de aquella forma.

- ¡C-calla!¡La culpa es tuya! ¿No te he dicho que no me toques eso? ¡Maldición! Todo es tu culpa … ¡Olvida lo que has oído! V-vete … - Murmuré apenado. Lejos de irse y hacerme caso, él tomó mi barbilla y giró mi cara hacia él. Acercó un poco más su rostro al mio, sus ojos siempre fijos en mí, recorriendo mis facciones, mis mejillas sonrojadas, y mis ojos ámbar, como admirándome maravillado y un tanto desconcertado.

- Déjame solo … - repliqué.

_- Eres hermoso _- murmuró de repente tras un breve silencio, acariciando mi mejilla y acercando su rostro aun más al mió, como si algo en mí le hipnotizará. Pero eso es imposible, ¿no?. _¿Acaso le gusto de verdad?_

- Romano, … eres muy hermoso.

- ¡Y tú eres muy violador! - le dije apartando la mirada con rabia fingida.

- ¿V-violador?

- ¡Claro que lo eres! ¿Acaso no sabes lo que estás tocando? E-es … es … ¡Oh dios! Es una _"zona muy sensible" _¡joder! … no es tan difícil darse cuenta.

- ¿Con sensible te refieres a …? - y se calló de repente al sentir en su abdomen _algo_ duro bajo mis pantalones.

Dios, de verdad, te pido que me fulmines. ¡Te ruego que me fulmines _AHORA! ¡A la de tres!_

1

2

3 …

¿Ya estoy muerto?

…

_¡__Mierda__!_

_¿Por qué el mundo es tan cruel?_

- Y-yo … lo siento. Solo … - él miró a otro lado, sonrojándose muchísimo. - Tan solo estaba preocupado. Y lo toque. ¿Y ese gemido fue de placer? Y … ahora lucias tan adorable y … y-yo … y yo no quería obligarte a nada, … y … bueno, m-me gustas Romano.

- ¿¡Eh! ?

- Desde hace tiempo. … ¿me perdonas por lo del rizo y el acoso inconciente?

¿Cómo coño puede haber un acoso inconciente? Y … ¿le gusto? ¿enserio? Bueno, en realidad es un poquito (bastante) sospechoso que alguien te abrase incansablemente, se preocupe por tí, te diga que eres lindo, te enseñe a decir que le pidas un beso en español, y un largo etc.

- Si eres tú puedes tocarlo, bastardo.

¿Yo había dicho eso?

Mi mente debía estar jugando conmigo. Si es que es tocarme el rizo y me pongo "_tontito"_. _¿Por qué Dios no me fulmina? _

Vi como Antonio amplió sus ojos a más no poder y me miró como si me hubieran salido tres cabezas. En realidad no le culpo, yo también me miraría así.

Susurrando mi nombre, se acercó a mí e hizo lo que nunca en mi vida esperé, pero que llevo añorando desde siempre.

Un beso.

Un beso poco inocente, para ser exactos.

Lo recibí sin quejas. Realmente lo necesitaba.

Mientras el beso se intensificaba, le sentí acomodándose mejor encima mio, pegando nuestros cuerpos en busca de calor y colocando su cadera entre …

No me lo podía creer. ¿Entre mis piernas? ¡El bastardo entre mis piernas!.

El _"Mi dulce y pequeñín Romanito, ven aquí que tu jefecito te va a dar un tomatito"_ se había transformado en un _"Mi uke y violable Romanito, ven aquí que tu jefecito te va a dar lo tuyo … ¡bien durito!" _

EN SERIO, ENTRE MIS PIERNAS, _¡SE COLOCÓ ENTRE MIS JODIDAS PIERNAS! ¡__ÉL_ ENTRE MIS JODIDAS PIERNAS!

_¿Acaso quiere "fiesta" esta noche?_

Definitivamente está en celo.

¡Maldición! ¡Y yo también, joder!

¡Que les den a todos! _¡Yo me lo tiró aquí y ahora!_

o-o-o-o-o

Y entonces hubo fiesta y por esa razón arderé en el infierno por toda la eternidad. Por acostarme con un hombre y ser un puto pervertido. Me van a dar bien por culo, y nunca mejor dicho. ¿Pero saben que? En el fondo no me arrepiento en lo más minimo de lo que hice.

No fue solo sexo.

Le amo.

Le amo y lo siento.

De veras lo siento, pero no puedo evitar amarle, desde mucho tiempo atrás. Y él me ama. Ahora lo sé. Su forma de besarme, su manera de abrazarme … es el amor que él me ofrece y yo tanto deseo obtener.

Y para que esto funcione estoy dispuesto a cambiar mi actitud hacia él, y solo por él, al igual que él se esfuerza por comprenderme, molestandose en_ "leer la atmosfera" _solo para lograr tenerme a su lado, entre sus brazos. En realidad, es el único que siempre trató de enterderme y que me empezó a querer, aún cuando mi anterior comportamiento no era el correcto.

Tengo miedos, tengo dudas ... pero ...

Lo conseguiremos. Ahora lo sé. Superaremos esos obstaculos. Todo sea por el amor que nos tenemos y que finalmente salió a la luz, después de siglos de oscuridad, celos y frustración.

¿Cómo esto, eso tan grande que siento aqui adentro, puede ser considerado como algo malo e indigno a los ojos de Dios?

Si es verdad que Dios no está de acuerdo con esto, que baje aquí y vea su gran error. Porque un sentimiento como este no puede ser pecado, no puede ser malo, y definitivamente, no es un error. Es amor. Puro y verdadero.

* * *

Que poco original ... -.-U pero estoy medio muerta y no quise hacer una trama compleja.

Ay~~ amo escribir POV de Romano x3 Me encanta este personaje, aunque no se por qué, ya que es medio cabron xD (Pero su otro medio es adorable :3)

Por otro lado, puede que exista alguien o algo a lo que pueda llamar Dios, pero definitivamente no creo que sea como dice la Biblia (sin ánimos de ofender a los creyentes). La Iglesia siempre ha manipulado a la gente de cualquier nacionalidad para que acepten lo que ellos consideran correcto. En Dios puedo creer. En la Iglesia no. Al menos esa es mi opinión.


End file.
